


The Interception

by mathPocalypse



Series: Military AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Navy, Asian-American Character, Attempt at Humor, Fighter Pilots, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Japanese-American Character, One Shot, Satire, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathPocalypse/pseuds/mathPocalypse
Summary: When the CEO of Son Group, Son Chaeyoung, violated a restricted airspace in her private helicopter, LTJG Myoui Mina and LTJG Minatozaki Sana have to find a way to resolve this crisis without killing anyone.ORA moderately satirical short story written in response to a Chinese MiChaeng fan-fiction I once read.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina
Series: Military AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The actual story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [军人vs 霸道总裁](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706969) by 改名字真的很煩. 



> First of all, I would like to apologize to Chaeyoung for dragging her into this (and I'm really not a Chaeyoung hater), since this story was written in response to a Chinese MiChaeng fan-fiction I once read: https://tieba.baidu.com/p/6503979837?pn=1
> 
> Originally it was meant to be a word-to-word translation of the Chinese version (https://tieba.baidu.com/p/6747593195) I wrote, but as I kept translating it, I can't help but to correct a lot of mistakes I made in the original. I also removed some references to Chinese internet culture in the English translation, for obvious reasons. As a result, the English translation only shares the same characters and the basic story line with the Chinese original.
> 
> To those who don't know what a bàdào zǒngcái is, just try to imagine an Asian version of Christian Grey. For more information, click here: https://www.theworldofchinese.com/2020/02/talking-to-tyrants/
> 
> This work is anything but a literacy masterpiece, and I must apologize in advance for my poor writing and grammatical mistakes.

10:00am, Korea Standard Time

20 miles north away from Osan Air Base 

Sitting in the front seat of the EA-18G Growler, a horribly bored Lieutenant (junior grade) Myoui Mina looks at her watch, and starts calculating when her shift ends in her mind. Around two months ago, the ROKAF suddenly grounded half of their F-15Ks and F-16s for structural integrity problems, then the commander of Indo-Pacific Command ordered the 7th Fleet to start patrolling at South Korean waters and airspace in order to protect their allies, or something to that effect. Like all good pilots, Mina _hates_ paperworks and emails, but shouldn’t the South Korean government start spending some money to refurbish their aging fleet or buy some new planes? While Mina admits F-35 is a terrible plane (majored in Computer Science at the Naval Academy, she suspects its operating system is written by a group of overworked and underpaid interns), but at least the F-35 is younger than those F-15Ks and F-16s, both of which are planes roughly her age.

“Hey Minari, I’m literally being bored to death right now, how long till we can return to the carrier?” Just as Mina starts to contemplate the poor state of the ROKAF, she hears the voice of complaining of her childhood friend and Electronic Warfare Officer (EWO), Lieutenant (junior grade) Minatozaki Sana, from her helmet’s intercom.

“One and a half hours left.” Mina replies through her helmet’s intercom. “Kinda wish I had my iPad with me right now.” Before her flight she asked her squadron commander if she can bring her iPad with her so she can loop “I can’t stop me” from TWICE as many times as she wants, and the answer she got was she can’t do that due to operational security reasons. When she pressed on how on _earth_ her iPad - which had nothing but a hell lot of anime, video games and K-pop - could process a security risk, he replied “What if you _accidentally_ logged in into your Navy Office 365 account on that damn thing, and Office 365 _accidentally_ uploaded a bunch of classified documents into it, and for _some_ reason your iPad ends up fall into the hands of the enemy”. _How come the senior officers always treat their junior officers like kids?_ Mina grumbles in her mind. 

“Oh christ, even a civilian airliner is fine, just give us something to intercept.” Sana loudly expresses her frustration. Although she is a pacifist and fully understands the horrors of war, a part of her still wants to participate in combat and experience the thrills of it, like most military members do. She hates to say it, but she is quite disappointed by the news that Fatty Kim III is still alive and well - it just further decreases the chance she can actually fight a war. 

And the divine apparently listens to Sana’s wishes. She and Mina hear a voice from their respective helmet’s radio. “Silver Bullet to all aircraft, we have a bogey at bullseye 360 at 10, angel 10.” Silver Bullet is the callsign of the Air Force’s E-3 Sentry AWACS. 

Mina looks to her radar screen. If the bogey is 10 miles from the bullseye (the reference point) at a heading of 360 degrees and flying at 10000 fleet, then it is 10 miles away from her on the left, with a 2 mile gap between the two planes. Judging from the ADS-B data, it’s an Airbus H175, registration code HL032497. 

Mina then switches to the emergency frequency to keep herself up-to-date to the situation. “HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace, change your course immediately.” Silver Bullet says on the emergency frequency.

No response.

“HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace, change your course immediately.” Silver Bullet repeats again.

At this point Sana is wondering who would dare to ignore warnings from AWACS - a civilian aircraft accidentally enters a restricted airspace is hardly news, but she never knows anyone that is brave (or stupid) enough to ignore multiple warnings from the _United States Armed Forces_ , of all things. She expects anyone with some senses of self-preservation won’t do that.

“This is Son Chaeyoung, CEO of the Son Group. What the hell is wrong with you damn Americans?” The two LTJGs then hear some Korean-accented English on the emergency frequency, “Do I need permission from you bastards to go sightseeing with my girlfriend?”

It takes a moment for both Mina and Sana to process what is happening.

“HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace, change your course immediately.” Silver Bullet repeats his warnings according to the Standard Operating Procedure (SOP).

“Nonsense, I don’t take orders from you.” CEO Son mockingly replies, “Don’t you know who I am?” 

Sana has a hard time to believe this is really happening - she never expect _bàdào zǒngcái_ s exist in real life. Majored in Chinese at the Naval Academy, she reads quite a lot of internet novels of _bàdào zǒngcái_ s, and she always assumes such people only exist in internet novels or fanfics written by people with little talent in literature and too much spare time, but today she is meeting a real one - a _Korean_ one, no less. (Though she admits that _bàdào zǒngcái_ s exist in other countries as well.) 

Mina is more focused on getting CEO Son out of here. “Satang, any good ideas to get her out of here? Other than shooting her down, that is.” She asks her EWO through the intercom. The Growler still has full air-to-air capability, and with two AIM-9X Sidewinders and four AIM-120D AMRAAMs, she has enough firepower to kill CEO Son over a dozen times. Despite the Rules of Engagement (ROE) clearly states she can destroy any aircraft that violates the restricted airspace, the last thing Mina ever wants to be on her Fitness Report is “accidentally shot down a civilian aircraft”. 

“Create a sonic boom right next to her, then demonstrate our missiles. Let her know we mean business.” Sana offers her suggestions. From what she knows about _bàdào zǒngcái_ s, she knows chances of these tricks actually work is literally one in a million, but she doesn’t see any harm to give it a try - right now she only hopes CEO Son still has _some_ senses of self-preservation in her mind.

“Pretty sure this won’t work, but here goes nothing.” Mina switches to the military frequency, “Silver Bullet, this is Typhon 1-2, I’m moving to intercept and do a small-scale Shock and Awe, over.”

“Roger than 1-2, but the higher-ups just changed the ROE. They _really_ don’t want you to shoot her down, and you can only do that as a last resort.”

“I will try my best Silver Bullet, Typhon 1-2 out.” Mina turns on the afterburner and pushes the Growler to Mach 1.2, just enough to create a sonic boom right next to HL032497. “HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace, change your course immediately.” Mina repeats the warning on the emergency frequency. Assuming CEO Son is a normal human being, Mina expects a sonic boom should be enough to scare her, so would you _please_ get the hell out of here, and stop making my lifes difficult. 

Turns out her assumption is horribly wrong. “Have you Americans lost your bloody mind?!” Another man shouted on the emergency frequency in a Chinese-accented English, “Don’t you know you people gravely scares Ms. Myoui?”

“Oh come on, Assistant Wang, just let them be. After all, they spent their entire life without doing something cool and badass.” CEO Son says in a provocative tone, “Am I right, my dear American soldiers?”

 _Am I the only one who noticed that her assistant had a Chinese surname? Seriously, this fiasco sounds more and more like a TWICE fanfic written by a Chinese teenager who had never visited South Korea before._ Sana mumbles to herself just as her pilot makes a hard left turn, reducing the speed to the lowest possible, and placing the Growler right next to HL032497 - just to make sure CEO Son can see the six missiles. 

LTJG Minatozaki turns her head to HL032497. As this goes on, CEO Son must be very pissed off and has to teach these Americans a lesson, or she’s going to lose a hell lot of face in front of her girlfriend. Although she doesn’t see any armaments on the Airbus H175, what would happen if CEO Son tells her men to blast us out of the sky with a Stinger or something? The EWO can’t help but to place her thumbs to the infrared countermeasures launching button. 

“HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace, change your course immediately.” Again, LTJG Myoui repeats her warning.

“I am _definitely_ not going to change my course, so what are you gonna do then, shoot me down?” CEO Son remains defiant. 

“HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace. Change your course immediately, or you will be shot down.” This time LTJG Myoui goes further. She knows shooting her down will result in a huge diplomatic crisis, but if she’s going to bluff, she’s going all out - CEO Son won’t know she’s just bluffing either.

Dead silence on the emergency frequency.

“HL032497, this is the United States Forces Korea, you’re approaching a restricted airspace. Change your course immediately, or you will be shot down. This is your _final_ warning.” Mina deliberately emphasizes on the “final” part.

Still dead silence.

“Hey Minari, I think you just scared the hell out of her.” LTJG Minatozaki says on the intercom, “Should I fire some flares to wake her up?”

“As you please.”

Sana pushes the button, fires a couple infrared countermeasures next to HL032497 - and that finally gets their messages across. As she releases the button she notices the Airbus H175 is making a hard left turn, with a panicked CEO Son on the emergency frequency, “Alright alright, I’m leaving right now, so _please_ don’t shoot me down, I don’t want to die.”

Sana can no longer control her laughter. _Does that mean that idiot ends up thinking those flares are missiles?! I mean, did her family bribed her way into Stanford?_ A friend of hers once told her a story about CEO Son: being a huge film fan, she worked as an assistant in a film studio every now and then (even today she still has no idea how the _hell_ the CEO of the biggest chaebol in South Korea has enough spare time for this when her dad, the president of Minatozaki Zaibatsu’s North American branch, works 8-10 hours a day), and she once took away the cellphone from a famous actress - who has the same name as her pilot - literally from her hands, solely because she was playing video games on her smartphone and ignored her self-introduction, which pissed her off. (She thinks next time someone should remind CEO Son _she’s just a lowly assistant in that goddamn studio_ , and she must behave appropriately.) The LTJG hopes CEO Son will learn something from this experience, namely the world isn’t revolving around her, and there are people and organizations that she should _never_ mess with.

“Thank you HL032497, have a nice day.” Mina tries her best to maintain her composure and not laugh, “Do you need radar guidance or fighter escort?”

“…....No, thank you.”

Ten hours later, on board the USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76)

Office of the Commander, Carrier Air Wing Five

Standing right next to her EWO, Mina tries her best to remain calm in front of the Commander of the Carrier Air Wing (aka the CAG), a full Captain. Of course she is not going to tell the CAG she deeply regrets her bluffing - being the daughter of a world-famous orthopaedic surgeon and a trust-fund kid, it’s not like she needs this job to pay her bills, but what happens to her family’s reputation if this news goes out? Sana is right on this one - “no zuo no die” is real. 

“I must say you two had stirred up a hornet’s nest, Lieutenant Myoui and Lieutenant Minatozaki. I just asked the Commander of Carrier Strike Group Five for this, and the Rear Admiral told me I can handle such trivial BS myself.” The CAG holds up their after-action report, “At first I’m not sure whether I should court-martial you two for pissing off the CEO of South Korea’s biggest chaebol, or to nominate you two to get a Distinguished Flying Cross for resolving this incident peacefully.”

At this point Sana simply braces for the worst. Judging from what she knows about the Navy higher-ups, even if they aren’t being court-martialed, the Navy would probably reassign them to some obscure posts (let’s say ONI), and spend the rest of their career making Powerpoint presentations. 

“And I choose the latter. After all, she _did_ violate the restricted airspace, and you _can_ shoot her down according to the ROE - but you didn’t, which I admit _does_ deserve some forms of commendation. Yet a fair word of warning: your Distinguished Flying Cross might end up being downgraded to a Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal by the admirals, so don’t complain to me if that happens.” The CAG waves his hand, “With that being settled, you two can get out of my face right now.”

The two LTJGs quickly exchange a glance as they leave, _seems like we dodged a bullet again._


	2. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief biographies of the named characters.

The following are the biographies of the named characters, which I'm certain that _nobody_ had asked for. 🤣

**Lieutenant (junior grade) Myoui Mina, United States Navy**

The daughter of a world-famous orthopaedic surgeon, she was _technically_ born in the US, but moved back to Japan as a toddler and lived there for 14 years, only returning to the US as a teenager. After a stressful transition period, she graduated from high school with an impressive GPA and was accepted into the US Naval Academy, where she majored in Computer Science (with a minor in Japanese). After she graduated top of her class, she was trained to be a Naval Aviator, flying the EA-18G Growler.

While she was an outstanding pilot and computer scientist, she was just an average officer - it wasn’t like the Non-commissioned Officers (NCO) under her command hated her with a passion, but saying they loved her wholeheartedly was _definitely_ an overstatement. She hated making enemies, but if you screw her or her friends up, then surely she is going to destroy you.

She loved playing video games, and was the officer responsible for maintaining the Xbox One in the squadron's ready room. (She even had a personal Alienware gaming laptop just to play games the Navy didn’t allow her to play.) She was also a huge fan of anime, K-pop and LEGO.

**Lieutenant (junior grade) Minatozaki Sana, United States Navy**

A childhood friend of Mina, she also lived in Japan for a long time and moved to the US at the age of 12, when her dad became the president of Minatozaki Zaibatsu’s North American branch. She was an undistinguished student, and had to attend the Naval Academy Preparatory School (NAPS) before she was accepted into the US Naval Academy, where she majored in Chinese (with a minor in Japanese). She applied to be a Naval Aviator, but was trained as a Naval Flight Officer (NFO) instead; she ended up qualified as an Electronic Warfare Officer (EWO) on the EA-18G Growler. She was often paired with Mina on flight operations.

Her performance as a NFO was rather average, but she was a superb officer; she often came off as a charismatic, humorous and reasonable officer, though she can also deliver a good reprimand when someone screwed things up badly. (Mina once witnessed her rip her NCOs a new butthole after they lost track of a lot of spare parts, and it remained as _the_ scariest thing she ever saw in her naval career.) She had a natural talent in learning languages; when most of her fellow officers were monolingual, she spoke a total of five languages: Japanese (her native language), English (with almost no Japanese accent), Spanish (just the basics), Korean (comparable to a native speaker), and Chinese (fluent in Mandarin, plus a smattering of Cantonese).

She shared most of her interests with Mina, except she never really liked LEGO.

**Son Chaeyoung**

(Note: her biography was mostly taken from that Chinese MiChaeng fanfic this short story was written in response to, thus it might have sounded clichéd, illogical or implausible. Once again, I apologize to Chaeyoung for making her character so unpleasant.)

The daughter of a spoiled rich brat and his mistress, her dad deliberately kicked her and her mother to the US (with very little money of course), due to family pressure. Despite her impoverished background, she studied well and started attending Stanford at the age of 16 on a full scholarship. But just as she graduated and things started to improve, her mother died from stage 4 lung cancer. (Her mother only told her she was connected to the Son family on deathbed.) When she was still grieving over her mother's death, the Son family finally located her and wanted to bring her back - partly because her grandfather wanted to compensate her for the suffering she endured, and partly because the Son Group needed a competent CEO. She accepted the offer, despite hated the Son family with a passion.

The result of all these was a horribly ruthless, obnoxious and cynical human being. To top it all off, she was not only obnoxious to her enemies; she was obnoxious to _almost everyone_ , with a few exceptions.


End file.
